<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>institute husbands au by jonathanstardustsims</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964525">institute husbands au</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonathanstardustsims/pseuds/jonathanstardustsims'>jonathanstardustsims</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonathanstardustsims/pseuds/jonathanstardustsims</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s the Archivist,” Sasha explained. “Elias’s husband.”</p><p>“Elias’s hus—he’s <em>married</em>?” Martin had an awful, awful realization. “Oh my g-d. I spilled tea all over my boss’s husband. On my first day.” He tossed a horrified, desperate look at Tim and Sasha. “I’m <em>done</em> for.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>institute husbands au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-jon and elias are already married<br/>-elias isn’t trying to start a ritual he’s just vibin in his institute with his powerful archivist husband<br/>-jon was gertrude’s last assistant and he took over as head archivist when she died<br/>-martin is a new hire in research</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Great. First day on the job and he was already making enemies.</p><p>“I—I really am sorry,” he offered weakly. “Do—here, let me get you some paper towels—“</p><p>The man Martin had just spilled tea on scowled at him. “I think you’ve done quite enough.”</p><p>Martin shrank back as the man straightened his shirt and stalked off, scowling all the while.</p><p>Martin put his face in his hands and sighed.</p><p>“You must be Martin!”</p><p>Martin startled and whirled around. A very handsome man (though not as handsome as the one he’d just spilt tea all over) was beaming at him.</p><p>“Oh! I—er—yes, that’s me! Martin, Martin Blackwood.”</p><p>“Tim Stoker.” He shook Martin’s hand. “You’re in Research, right? Come on over, I’ll get you set up.”</p><p>Martin followed him to some desks in another room. There was no one else there besides a black woman wearing heart-shaped glasses who looked up when they entered.</p><p>“Look, Sash,” Tim said. “Fresh meat!”</p><p>“Stop it, Tim, you’re going to scare him.” She smiled at Martin. “Sasha James. Nice to meet you.”</p><p>“Martin Blackwood. You too.”</p><p>Tim threw an arm around Sasha’s shoulders. “She’s our hacker.”</p><p>“You just think I’m hacking because you don’t know anything about computers.”</p><p>Tim gasped and put a hand to his chest. “Sasha! How dare you!”</p><p>“The truth hurts,” she said mock-sympathetically.</p><p>“Okay, you’re not allowed to bully me anymore,” he declared. “I’m going to show Martin the ropes.”</p><p>He showed Martin around the office, where the computers were, all that sort of thing. He showed him where the department head’s office was, but said she was out of town at the moment. Family emergency or something.</p><p>He and Sasha told Martin the names of other employees he might end up working with (”Research ends up collaborating with other departments fairly often.”), including some of the department heads. </p><p>“And, of course, Elias. You met him at your interview, right?”</p><p>“I did. Does he interview everyone? I would have thought department heads would do that.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s a bit weird, but it’s not really a big deal. Elias is just kind of tetchy about knowing what goes on around here,” Sasha said.</p><p>Martin’s mind wandered to the man he’d bumped into earlier. “You guys know most everyone here, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, why?”</p><p>“Well, I—I made a fool of myself in front of someone this morning, and I wanted to know who it was so I can apologise properly.”</p><p>“Describe them,” Tim said.</p><p>“Uh, dark skin, greying hair, about this tall? Maybe in his late thirties?” Martin held his hand up to about his chin. “He was wearing a tweed jacket, I think.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s Jon. He’s in his twenties, actually. The hair just makes him look old.”</p><p>“Jon?”</p><p>“He’s the Archivist,” Sasha explained. “Elias’s husband.”</p><p>“Elias’s hus—he’s <em>married</em>?” Martin had an awful, awful realization. “Oh my g-d. I spilled tea all over my boss’s husband. On my first day.” He tossed a horrified, desperate look at Tim and Sasha. “I’m <em>done</em> for.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>